Satan Morroc
Summary Long ago, a mage knight named Thanatos battled and sealed away the great demon king of destruction, Satan Morroc. Legend says that the aftermath of the battle destroyed the south eastern part of Rune Midgard kingdom and created what is now known today as the Sograt Desert. To protect the seal and keep the demon locked away, the people of Rune Midgard erected a castle on top of it and from there expanded into a city that came to be known as Morroc, taking from the name of the greater demon they were tasked of safeguarding. 1000 years later, Satan Morroc has broken free of his binding. His awakening wiped all traces of the once great desert city off the map, leaving only sorrow and destruction in its wake. The sacrifice of the heroes of old went to naught as the most primal evil walks once again. The city and the sand were drenched in the blood of all living things slaughtered in its resurrection. Now freed from its evanescent bonds, all hope of shelter and refuge are lost. The omen of destruction blooms as dark as the night in the cold desert. The evil that can twist the very fabric of reality looms across the land: the greatest peril that the Midgard Continent will ever face has arrived. Morroc has risen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Satan Morroc Origin: Ragnarok Online Gender: Neutral Age: At the very least 1000 years old Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance, and Durability, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Regeneration, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation (Dimensional travel, the power to crack the dimensional wall of Rune Midgard and the ability to leave city-wide portals to other dimensions), Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''City level (His awakening left a crater in the middle of Morroc and the remaining land is in ruins; Destroyed a large part of the land southeast of Rune Midgard) Speed: Unknown '(Can fight against around 20 top of the line adventurers at the same time as was suggested to be the minimum size of a party to fight him) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level '(Can take attacks from Thanatos who is his equal) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Fought Thanatos for 10 days and 10 nights in at his strongest; Has fought off a large number of adventurers before retreating to another dimension, most adventurers perished in the fight; Can still fight up to 20 prime adventurers while wounded) Range: Several tens meters due to sheer size (His forearm alone is larger than a knight on his pecopeco steed); higher with magic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''High (Knowledgeable on magic, most especially with regards to dimensions) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Frost Diver - A water element spell that has high chance of freezing the enemy target. Teleportation - Satan Morroc has control over dimensions and so can teleport in-between different dimensions or transport an entire patch of land. He also tends to teleport around the map randomly. Land Protector - A magic field that prevents large-scale area of effect abilities from taking place. Heal '''- The ability to restore health and regenerate injuries to some extent instantly on cast. '''Wide Stun - Satan Morroc has the power to temporarily stun the opposition around him though it is not a 100% chance. Firebolt - The ability to summon bolts of flame from the sky towards a targeted individual. Meteor Storm - Summons 4 meteors that falls upon a chosen area. Earthquake - Satan Morroc can shake the land with great force. Wide Petrify - The ability to temporarily petrify all enemies over a wide area by chance. Pneuma - Satan Morroc has the ability to summon pneuma, which allows him to ignore any and all ranged attacks as long as he is under its area of influence. Jupitel Thunder - The ability to summon a ball lightning and hurl it into a single opponent, throwing it back some distance. Wide Sleep - Ditto with Wide Petrify and Wide Stun. Wide Soul Drain '''- Drains all enemies in its range of some of its mana and replenishes that of Satan Morroc. '''Summoning - Satan Morroc, like all other MVP-tier monsters in Ragnarok has the ability to summon allies to fight with him, which in his case, are all aspects of himself. Feats: The aftermath of his emerging from the seal compared to Morroc's normal state. His creating a crack in the dimensional barrier. His destruction upon the land of Rune Midgard (The grey areas are no longer there as it was destroyed by Satan Morroc and replaced with the Dimensional Gorge, which is an entirely different dimension. To scale, the upper-right most part of the map is the City of Prontera and the leftmost map, third from the bottom is Morroc.). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ragnarok Category:Demons Category:Giants Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7